Jack Raymond: The World Class Jack
by Jack Raymond 'Blade of RWBY
Summary: My friend wanted me to write the background of my OC Jack Raymond. I provided. Here it is and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**You are probally thinking what is this kid writing. This is a Percy Jackson and The Kane Chroincles crossover. It will be revealed soon is this story. I do not own Percy Jackson or The Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>J<strong>**ames's POV**

My name is Officer James Short. I'm a Runner Cop. I chase after people who run off on roof tops. Those people are Runners or Assassins. Yes, I said Assassins. Little did I know that I would be meeting my ex-girlfriend's son running on roofs. She's my ex because she's dead. That day started out like this. I was driving my patrol car out and about when, "_Officer Short, Officer Short come in!"_

"I read you loud and clear. Go on."

"_We sighted a criminal running on the roof tops from a murder. We need you to track him down, over."_

"Roger. Over and out." I drove my car to the nearest roof entrance for cops. As I traveled to the roof I strapped on my running outfit. I reached the roof when I saw the suspect fly over my head. I started chasing him. The suspect looked about the size of a kid. I followed him as we jumped from roof to roof and ran on walls. _Damn. This kid is fast. _I started to smile. He was headed to Death's Roof. It was a nickname for a place where people would jump and miss falling to their death. The kid stopped a little ways from the edge.

"Give it up!" I said. The kid turned to me. "Wait…Jack is that you?" He nodded and ran towards the edge.

"NO!" I shouted. He jumped and sailed through the air landing on the roof that people have missed every time. He ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please read and review.<strong>

**Short: Why would they want to review to you?**

**Me: Shut up. Do you want me to mention The Great Toilet Adventure?**

**Short: ...**

**Me: Okay. If I get at least 5-10 reviews I will tell you about The Great Toilet Adventure.**

**Short: Wait...WHAT!**

**Me: SHUT THE F^&K UP SHORT! See you folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. Next chapter. So far I have two reviews.**

**Short: HAHA! Told you so!**

**Me: The offer stills stands.**

**Short: WHAT!**

**Me: SHUT THE F&*K UP SHORT! I do not own any of Rick's books.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I finally managed to get away from Short. I stared back over my shoulder, sighing. I ran to my favorite roof hiding place.  
>It was a furnished AC duct, with had computers, couches, tables, a fridge, TV, and SDF (Super Data Files). I went over the fridge and pulled out a Mountain Dew. I set it on the table and went over the SDFs.<p>

I looked for and pulled out Officer Short's file. I sat down, drank my Mountain Dew, and read the file.

"Not much for an officer's file." I muttered absently to myself. "He was wounded in the line of duty. He got drunk and disorderly once." I suddenly put my pop down. "He was suspected in a crime of murder, assault, and robbery. He wasn't charged though. Who were the victims?" I flipped the page. "SON OF A **!" There was my mother's picture. She was the assaulted and robbed victim. "If you did this Short, there will be hell to pay."

I jogged over to the SDFs and put away the file. Just then, Lily Greengrass dropped in. To give you info about Lily she is 12 and a daughter of Demeter. As you would expect, she is a freaking tree hugger plus she has a lily necklace from her mother. You think she would be nice to people since she is eco-friendly. Trust me, she is not. She is mean to everybody and does anything in her will power to get what she wants. She mostly hates me.

"Oh. It's you." She said, glaring at me.

I glared back. "At least I'm not as bad as you."

She just flashed anger at me.

I walked off to the window and looked out. She snuck up behind me and pushed me out shouting, "Your job is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>So read and review.<strong>

**Short: Read but don't review.**

**Me: Who are you going to listen to? Me or him?**

**Short: Most likely me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I don't own the Rick Riodran books. Hey, Short, guess what?**

**Short: You didn't get enough reviews!**

**Me: Well, yes, but I going to tell anyways! *Evil laugh***

**Short: NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's POV<strong>

I smirked. "I am finally rid of him."  
>I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a Dr. Pepper.<br>I sat down and propped my feet on the table. I turned on the TV to the National Geographic channel.  
>I was content being happy and relaxed until something started to choke me from behind. I looked up and managed a few words. "Ja…Jack!"<br>He pulled me to the window and tipped me out still holding on to me. "You tried to kill me you b*&^h!"  
>"Pull me up! Pull me up!" I screamed desperately.<br>He dropped me. I fell screaming through the air until Maya showed up.  
>Maya grabbed me and teleported me next to the AC duct. "Jack pushed you out?" She asked, twirling a bit of her lime green hair.<br>I nodded, shamed that she had rescued me.  
>"Let me talk to him." She pleaded. I knew she had always been good at talking with him, but my pride stopped me from letting her.<br>"NO! I can fend for myself." I answered. I walked in to the AC duct finding Jack sitting on the couch.  
>"Well, well, well. You're alive." He smirked.<br>I glared at him. "You tried to kill me you f&*king b^&*%$d!"  
>"No less then you deserved."<br>Maya came in. "Break it up, you two!" She said, her wand glowing a dangerous green. I glared at her.  
>She wavered under my glare but stood firm.<br>"You want my job? Come and get it!" Jack shouted at me, drawing his sword. I charged at him drawing my knife.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Next chapter will be the Great Toilet Adventure!<strong>

**Short: Somebody shot me now!**

**Me: Hm...good idea! Readers! If you want me to torture the characters in my story, please say that in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Rick Riodran books or Assassin's Creed or Mirror's edge.**

**I probally should have done this awhile ago but I didn't. I must thank Animal Charmer 11 and Gingerroot15 for editting my chapters. Thank you both so much.**

**If this chapter is crappy on grammar it was because I didn't want anyone to see it.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 15<strong>**th**** 2005**

**Jack's POV**

"Come with you? Are you nuts?" My two friends Jared and Josh said to me. "Normally I would do this but, 1 he's a cop, 2 he's dating your mother." Josh said. I glared at him. "Jared?" I asked. "Count me out. Go tepee him yourself." He said shaking his head.  
>I smiled one of my dangerous smiles in which my "fang" showed. "I'll blackmail you." "Blackmail? You don't have anything on us!" Jared said. "I have a video of you dancing naked to Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne." Jared gulped. Josh replied, "I bet you don't have anything on me." I kept smiling. "I have pictures of you kissing Brenna Evanhoe." He paled visibly. "Proof! Where is the proof?" Jared asked.<br>I pulled out a video recorder and an envelope. I handed the recorder to Jared and the envelope to Josh. "I have plenty more." Josh opened the envelope and paled even more. Jared watched the recording and gulped. They both looked at each other and said in unison, "We're in."  
>"Good." I handed them a roll each. "Let's tepee him." I started on the house, Josh did the trees, and Jared did the yard.<br>It was going fine until Short came out. "I might have known something like this from you Jack." Jared and Josh ran like hell. I started to run but Short caught me. I got mad and I didn't realize I used my magician powers.  
>The toilet paper in my hand came to life and wrapped around James turning him into a mummy. "That's IT!" He ripped the toilet paper and grabbed me dragging me into the bathroom.<br>He tried to force my head into the toilet shouting, "I've had it with you!" I, once again, used my powers to make the toilet and sink explode!  
>Of course I stayed dry but Short was wet and unconscious. I took a piece of the toilet paper and stuck it in his mouth. "That's for trying." I wrapped him into a mummy and tapped him up with some of the tape they use at offices for boxes. "Peace out Pharaoh sucker!" I said walking off.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope it was what you wanted. Please Read and Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you all! Sorry I haven't published in a while. Here is the next part. Please tell me if my story is too short, too bad, or whatever. Criticizes me please. I need help.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

Lily came running at me. I ducked under her knife and swung for her legs. She jumped over and stabbed me in the back. I grimaced as the blade pierced my skin. I kept going as Lily pulled her knife out of me. I turned around and swung at her head. She ducked under and sliced my left knee. She then proceeded to stab me but I parried then counter attacked with a slice to her back. She screamed with pain.

Maya attempted to get between us yelling, "Stop this! Stop this!" However, Lily, mad with anger, stabbed her in the neck. My anger just erupted seeing Maya with a knife in her neck. I kicked Lily with all my might. She flew, screaming, out of the window. I dropped my sword and picked up Maya.

"Maya, stay with me!" I pulled the knife out of her and placed my hand on the wound. It was a really bad wound. If I tried to heal it I would pass out maybe even die. Still, I made a promise and I intended to keep it. I summoned my healing powers and healed her. Then I got pulled into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. So review and tell me any problems. I get off school in June so i plan to publish some more.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! I'm back. Finally summer is here and I am able to continue writing. This Chapter was edited by my good friend: Gingerroot15. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Faith's POV<br>**  
>My name is Faith. I am a runner. I deliver messages that the government considers…censored.<br>I had gotten back to the safe house. Mercury had taken an old AC duct and refurnished it; it really was the coolest. Anyways, I dropped in and I realized something was wrong. I looked around, seeing small signs of battle. A drop of blood there, a dent from a knife, and some scuff marks on the floor. I locked my eyes on Maya holding Jack. "Maya! What happened?"  
>She started at my voice. "Lily…Jack…fought."<br>"Where is she?" I gasped.  
>Maya wiped away a tear. "Jack kicked her out after she stabbed me in the neck." She said pointing out the window. "Please! He's bleeding badly."<br>I ran over to him. "He looks bad," I ran to the cabinet and searched for the first aid kit. "Maya, call Mercury. Tell him what happened."  
>She nodded as I started patching up Jack. I heard Maya talking to Mercury absently. "Mercury, Mercury! Are you there? Please come in!" A second later a man's voice came back. "Maya, kiddo, is that you? You sound like you seen a ghost."<br>"I may be one soon, but never mind me," she replied. "Jack is bleeding badly." "What? How?" Mercury demanded.  
>"He and Lily fought. You know how she hates him since the pizza dough incident." "Damn! I had Drake keep them on their toes with separate jobs. I knew something like this would happen."<br>I looked up. "Mercury, can you hear me?" I said.  
>"Yeah, Faith. Loud &amp; clear."<br>"We need to get Jack to a hospital."  
>There was a long pause. "Alright. Get him to Third &amp; Bronco. I'll call the blues and say there is a wounded man there.<br>Maya replied, "Okay. I'll get there." She turned to me. "Faith, you better look for Lily."  
>I sighed. "Yeah…you're right." I ran outside and began to search for the daughter of Demeter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you have and reviews, criticism, or are just wondering about something. You know waht to do, REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**You are probably thinking, "WHAT! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WHAT IS THIS KID THINKING?" Well I'll tell you. I am perfectly sane. This chapter was edited by: .Stormx (Kenzie.) It is decideated to Gingerroot15 who created the character Maya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

I waited until Faith was out of sight then I levitated Jack off the ground. I then proceeded to Third & Bronco. It was hard work. I had to pause every once and awhile to regain my strength. I finally got him to Third & Bronco. I laid there for a second gathering my strength. That's when I looked at Jack and remembered when I first met him.

_FLASHBACK_

I remembered running down an alley at age eight with my mother pushing me ahead. I was scared. My mother hadn't acted like this since Dad had died. I snapped back to reality when we came to a dead end. My mother cursed and turned around. It was then that I saw who we were running from. It looked like the guy who tended sheep. My mother pleaded with him saying, "Please! Take me! Leave her alone." The guy sneered. "Oh, don't worry. I intend to." With that he pointed his staff at my mother and muttered something. Next thing I knew, my mother was on the ground bleeding badly. I couldn't help but cry. "Mother, mother. Don't leave!" The man was laughing now. "She has to leave little one. She betrayed her people." I felt so angry that I charged the man. He grabbed me and threw me back against the wall. "They told me to let you live. But I have other ideas." He raised his staff when all of a sudden a kid came running and slashed the man's hands clean off with his sword. "Touch this girl and you'll die!" the boy yelled. The man retreated hastily. The boy turned to me. "Are you alright?" I was still in shock, so I merely nodded. He then ran to my mother. I followed him. My mother was saying to the boy, "Please protect her." He replied, "I will." She grabbed him. "Swear by Osiris's beard." The boy gulped then said, "I swear." She seemed satisfied. Then she passed away. The boy let me grieve for a moment then he said, "We must go." He then offered his hand. "I'm Jack." I took his hand saying, "I…I…I'm Maya." He smiled then he led me away from my mother and to a safer life.

END FLASHBACK

I snapped back to reality. "I better get back to base." I started to leave when a police car pulled up. "Excuse me miss…Holy S*** is that Jack?" I turned around saying, "You know Jack?" _Crap. Me and my big mouth._ The officer raised an eyebrow. "How do you know him?" "I don't. He had an ID on him." The officer's eyebrow rose even further. "Jack hasn't had an ID, ever." _S***._ I thought. "You better come with me." He said pulling out some handcuffs. I reluctantly let him cuff me and put me in the back. He then proceeded to put Jack in the passenger seat. After that he got in, started driving, and spoke into the radio. "This is Officer Short. I had in custody the murderer from earlier. However, he is gravely injured. I am taking him to St. Mary's the Virgin hospital. I request backup. Over." When he said that I knew who he was, Jack's mother's boyfriend. He waited a moment then a voice came back. "Roger that, Officer Short. I'll send Ramses and Charlie to back you up. Over." "Roger. Over and out." A few minutes later we got to the hospital. He got out and grabbed some doctors who looked at Jack then got him on a gurney. Short handed the doctor some handcuffs saying, "When you're done with him lock him up." The doctor nodded. "Go see the nurse and sign some forms please." Short nodded then headed inside. I then took the chance and magically broke the handcuffs. I got in the front seat. "Nice of him to leave me the keys." I started the engine, and not a moment too soon. Short came out and saw me. "HEY! Out of the car now!" _Not likely._ I stepped on the gas and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please review with critisicm, wonder, or just plain awesomeness.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Maya's POV**

Maya parked the car in an alley and tossed the keys into the sewer. She climbed a fire escape to the roofs and caught her breath. She sat there for awhile listening for police sirens. She could hear them in the distance but they weren't getting closer. Her attention was soon distracted by a figure in the distance jumping from roof to roof heading in the direction of the harbor. Maya smiled and ran after the figure. She followed him to a seemingly abandoned warehouse near the coast. He ducked into the warehouse from a skylight on its roof. Maya dropped down to the ground in front of the main warehouse doors. It would be rude to drop in uninvited. She thought to herself. She knocked on the doors. "Stand by for verification." A voice projected by a PA system announced. "How was the road from Istanbul?" Maya thought for a moment, scratching her chin. Her face brightened and she replied, "Rocky and Dusty." She heard a loud buzzing and the door opened. "Come on in." Maya walked inside and she sighed. Inside was, basically, a gambling den. It had cards, roulette, horse racing, wrestling, and other various things. Maya headed to the VIP sector. David, muscular Scottish man with too big of a beard for Maya, blocked her way. "Excuse me, but ID please." "Tara is waiting for me." Maya replied trying to sound as innocent as possible. "ID or turn around, please." "Maybe my friend, Ben Franklin, can vouch for me?" "Nothing less than 25 grand." Maya cursed under her breath. M.D. walked up. "Hey, David. Is she trying to get in without ID?" "Yes, sir." "I'll vouch for her." David paused for a second, then he opened the door. "Alright but I'm watching you." Maya nodded her head to the men then walked in. She immediately began heading for the employee's table in the back. 'Hey, you want good time girl?" A slightly drunk customer said advancing towards Maya. "No thanks." She said brushing by him. "Your 'good time' isn't quite long enough for me." The whole room grew quite. The man had a confused look for a little bit then it dawned on him. "Why you...you...insolent little girl!" The man staggered towards her swinging his beer bottle. Maya easily dodged his swings. "Alright, enough of this." She caught the man's hand mid-swing and twisted sharply. The man gasped and dropped the bottle. Maya, still holding the man's hand, rolled over his back, grabbed his other hand and pulled some cuffs out and cuffed his hands behind his back. She then kicked him flat onto the floor. "Stay. Good boy." She said continuing her route to the employee's table. "Maya, Maya, Maya. What have I told you about beating our customers?" A female voice said, calling from the table. Maya smiled. "To invite you." "Exactly." The female stood up. She was about 5'6", red hair with purple steaks throughout it. Her smile seemed to said, 'Hi, welcome. How can I help you?' and 'You look like my next victim, and not the nice kind.' Maya ran up and hugged the lady. "Hey, Tara." "Hey, Maya." Tara replied. "How have you been?" "Good." Maya said releasing Tara. "How is the business?" "Managing. Very few clients lately." Tara said walking up to the employee only door. She slid a key card and the door opened. "Come on in." Maya followed her into a open warehouse area full of couches, computers, a door leading to a garage Maya assumed from the noise behind it. "Oh no you don't!" She heard someone yell then two people ran out of cover. The first was holding some clothes. The second had a bath towel wrapped around her. "William Stinkin' Matthews! Give me my clothes" "Not until you kiss me!" He said running towards Maya and Tara. Tara stuck out her leg and tripped William. "Whoa!" He slammed face first into the ground next to Maya's leg. Maya picked up the clothes and handed it to the girl. "Thanks." The girl said, running off to the bathroom. William picked himself up and looked at Maya. "Mary!" William had been drunk when he first met Maya and thought she said her name was Mary. "It's Maya for the last time." She said laughing. "Whatever, Mary sounds more holy you know?" "I am not holy in any way." "You look holy." William said with a dead serious face. "Thanks William." Maya smilies as she answers. She was with friends.


	9. Author Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Now that it is Summer 2014, I hope to add many more chapters to this story. However, I also need to make some changes and comments.**

**Officer James Short will be changed to Officer William Gates.**

**My story's may not be grammatically correct or spelled correctly. I apologize for this because English is not my strong suit. Also they may be jumbled together such as Chapter 8. That is because I wrote it from my iPad. I'll try to publish from my computer as to avoid such jumbled ness.**

**Also, any feedback or comment would greatly appreciated. If this story can improve, I would like to know.**

**That is all. I hope you enjoy my story as it complete unfolds.**

**- Evanhoe**

_Mane vigilantibus Aquila Oculus enim semper vagi?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! My sister helped edit it, so big shout out to her. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maya's POV<strong>

There was dead silence for a few minutes. Tara finally spoke: "Blood Bones is your what?!" "GodFather. He's my only family." "Whoa!" William said. "I was so sure he didn't care about anybody." "He cares a lot more than you know," Maya responded sharply. Brad coughed, and then said: "You said his name was Jack?" "Yes. However, if what you guys say is true about Jack, then we need to keep this between ourselves please." "Of course", Kori replied. Maya deleted the photo from the camera. "Hey!" Brad protested. "If Jack doesn't exist there is a good point for it." "I...I...I understand", Brad nodded, taking his camera back. Maya pushed her hair out of her face and thought hard_. Why didn't Jack tell me he knew the assassins? He knew I hung out with them on occasion. What is he playing at?_ She was pulled out of her thoughts as she fell over from exhaustion. Tara caught her. "Whoa, I got you. William, go get a blanket." He nodded and did as he was told. Tara laid Maya on a couch and took the blanket from William, laying it on Maya. "Sleep little one." Maya mumbled something as her eyes closed in sleep.

FLASHBACK

A young boy and girl were running through an alleyway. The girl suddenly stopped. "Why are you stopping?" The boy asked. "We need to get you somewhere safe." "I just can't leave her back where that man killed her." The boy sighed in frustration. "Fine, let me get you safe first, then I'll get her." She nodded. The boy went to a fire escape and pulled down the ladder. He motioned for her to follow him. They climbed all the way to the roof, where he led her to a AC duct and climbed inside. The girl heard him say, "Just me and a guest, Faith." He reached up to catch the girl as she dropped inside. She first saw all the computers and then the living room, finally rested her eyes on an Asian-looking young adult. She had strange tattoos on her body, such as a starfish tattoo on her right eye, and a single glove on her right hand. She stared back at the girl. "Faith, meet Maya. Maya, this is Faith." Maya nodded her head to Faith. "Why did you bring her here? Does Merc know this? Answer me, Jack!" Faith rattled off as Jack led Maya to the couch. "It's temporary, and no, he doesn't know yet." He replied. Jack noticed Maya shiver a little so he went to grab a blanket. He whispered to Faith as he passed her, "She's probably going to go into shock soon." Faith tensed and let out a sharp breath. Jack grabbed a bluish-green blanket and wrapped it around Maya. "I'll be back soon." "Thank you." She said gripping the blanket tight.

Jack climbed out of the AC duct and headed back towards where they came from. Faith sighed. "Would you like some coffee or hot cocoa?" She asked, heading towards the small rudimentary kitchen. Maya blinked then answered, "Um...Coffee. Cream and 5 sugars...Please." Faith chuckled. "Manners. Been awhile since I had anybody talk that way." A few minutes later she returned with two cups of coffee. "Here you go," handing one to Maya. Maya took it, saying in a grateful tone, "Thank you." Faith sat down in a chair and said, "You must have made quite an impression." Maya made a confused face. "What do you mean?" "Jack doesn't usually bring girls home after the first date." Maya immediately blushed. "We're not...I mean I only just met him..." She trailed off, realizing that Faith was trying to get her mind off her mother's death. "I appreciate what you are trying to do." "Oh, what am I doing?" Faith asked, raising her eyebrows. "You are trying to distract me from thinking about my mother." Faith blinked, and then replied, "You are very perceptive." "My mother said I got it from my father. He was a detective, always deducing and solving. He died capturing a notorious gang syndicate." "I'm sorry to hear that." "It's okay, I was too young to remember it."

Just then a slightly older man carrying pizza boxes dropped into the AC duct. "Hey, Faithy. They had a deal on pizzas so I..." He trailed off looking at Maya. "Merc," Faith said, standing up. "Meet Maya. Maya, Merc." Maya nodded. Merc sent a quizzical glance towards Faith before saying, "Hope you like Supreme Pizza." Maya stood up. "I do as a matter of fact. May I?" She asked. He handed her a plate with two slices. She ate gratefully. She noticed Faith and Merc talking in low tones, probably about her. 'BOOM' Maya jumped as she heard the thunder. She looked outside to see a storm starting up. Merc closed the hatch he came in. "Yes, I know Jack is still out there." He said in anticipation of Maya opening her mouth. She closed it, sitting silently in her own thoughts. Quite a bit later there was a pounding on the hatch. Merc opened it and Jack dropped in carrying something. Jack proceeded to lay Maya's mom behind the couch. "Jack, you know I don't like dead bodies." Merc said, grimacing. "I know. As soon as the rain clears and morning comes, we'll bury her." Jack grabbed a slice of pizza and ate. He noticed Maya's drooping eyelids. "Sleep." He said to her. "We have time." Maya didn't argue and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. Please, PLEASE if you have comments, citric, or anything to say, review or PM me. It would mean a lot. Till the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
